


you are my fire, the one desire

by amyscascadingtabs



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Couple, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I want it that way, Jake is a secret giant Backstreet Boys fan because of course he is, Just two soon-to-be-married dorks being dorky together, Living Room Dancing, Neither of them can sing though, No Plot/Plotless, Oneshot, Peraltiago, Peraltiago fluff, Set after the cold open in 5x17, Singing, tbh they can't do either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyscascadingtabs/pseuds/amyscascadingtabs
Summary: “Our first dance at the wedding is not going to be to the Backstreet Boys, Jake.”“We’re not finished with that discussion yet! May I have this dance?"Inspired by the epic cold open from 5x17.





	you are my fire, the one desire

**Author's Note:**

> I loved that cold open like crazy so here's some cute peraltiago fluff inspired by it xoxo

Amy Santiago is tired when her day of work finally ends and she’s allowed to leave the precinct for the apartment she has shared with her fiancé for more than a year. Not just tired - she’s exhausted. Sergeant’s work is brand new to her and even though she’s doing well so far according to her colleagues, the transition demands high amounts of energy for sure.  It’s energy that she now very much looks forward to regain through an evening cuddling with Jake on the couch. She texted him this going home, a text he responded to with a combination of thumbs up and heart-eyed emojis she decoded to an agreeing answer.

 

Which is why she’s rather surprised to hear music from the living room when she enters the hallway.

 

The music is loud enough that he doesn’t hear her arrive, and she smiles as she recognizes the tune to I want it that way by Backstreet Boys. Why he’s playing it she has no idea, because it’s been years since she last heard the song, but the passion and intensity with which he’s singing along to it is too adorable for her to care. He’s still in the red and dark blue plaid shirt he wore to work that morning, gesturing vividly with his hands in what she assumes is an attempt of dancing while sitting down.

 

“ _Tell me why -”_ The chorus begins. Jake leans forward slightly as he practically howls along to the lyrics.

 

He still hasn’t noticed her. He doesn’t know she’s watching.

 

“ _I never want to hear you saaay - I want it thaaat way!”_

 

Amy is tempted to record him, use as leverage for when she needs it, but with the way he’s trying to sing all harmonies at the same time and hit all the high notes without nearly enough of a singing voice for it she knows her own giggling would rend the footage unusable. She remains watching him from behind instead, attempting and failing to stifle her own laughs.

 

“Ames!” Eventually he hears her, turning around to face her with the goofy grin she loves to no end. “You’re finally home! Care to join the sing-along?”

“I have so many questions”, she says shaking her head in disbelief.

“Would you believe me if I told you I had a case related to this song today? That left me with _no other choice_ but to have the suspects sing along to this masterpiece of musical creation?”

“Really, huh?” She raises an eyebrow, but it’s difficult to remain serious to the upbeat 90’s pop flowing through the speakers. “Well, I wouldn’t call it a masterpiece… but it is pretty catchy. I’ll give you that.”

“Oh, but it _is_ a masterpiece.” He stands up and reaches for her to take his hands. “Wedding dance practice?”

“Our first dance at the wedding is not going to be to the Backstreet Boys, Jake.”

“We’re not finished with that discussion yet! May I have this dance? ”

She really is too tired and too much in desperate need of a long nap on the couch, but the glee in his eyes and joyful look on his face as she accepts his offer makes it worth it.

 

He restarts the song. Soon they’re spinning around in the living room, her own singing voice joining Jake’s as she tries not to step on his feet and he twirls her around, his face expressions as dramatic as the intensity of the song. They’re wholly and completely unchoreographed singing their lungs out, and they must look like a couple of giant dorks as they take turns half-screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

 _“Tell me why!_ ” He does finger guns at her for each repetition of the three word sentence. It makes him look even dorkier, and it shocks her how much she is enjoying it.

“Ain’t nothing but a heartache!”

_“Tell me why!”_

“Ain’t nothing but a mistake!”

_“Tell me why!”_

“I never want to hear you say!”

 _“I want it that way”,_ they sing together breaking out in laughter as they finish the chorus.

 

“Cause I want it… that way”, Jake ends their third repetition of the three and a half minute song. “Amy Santiago, my fire and one desire - another time?”

“I think three is enough”, she says as she tries to catch her breath. “Did you prepare dinner?”

“I… may have forgot about that detail… slightly.”

“Jake Peralta, did you seriously de-prioritize preparing dinner because of an impromptu Backstreet Boys sing-along?”

“Hey! There’s frozen pizza! And take-out. There’s always take-out. Aren’t you happy you’ve made the decision to marry me?”

Amy shakes her head in disbelief, but she’s too entertained to stop smiling in this moment. “I guess you could say… I want it that way?”

He grins even wider at that, pushing her up against the wall as he kisses her with the same dedication and eagerness he’s been channelling through his singing.

 

She’s thankful they are both better kissers than they are singers.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you guys so much for reading and hope you enjoyed! I wrote this in like >1 hour so it's no masterpiece but y'know it's cute  
> kudos and comments always very appreciated


End file.
